Scared Yet?
by ZUTARiAN aNG3L
Summary: I felt a pinch at my neck when Zuko stabbed his teeth through my skin. It was terrifying, yet somehow thrilling all at the same time. I never felt as exhilerated as I had in that moment. Zutara.


_***-YOU GUYS!!! it's halloween! BOO! haha, lol, I don't know, kind of hyper right now. I decided to write a Halloween story, you know, so this is how it goes...for the quote, the song is "Whispers in the Dark" which I don't own. And I don't own the characters of Avatar either. Those are my disclaimers! =D**_

_**Scared Yet?**_

_"....hear the whispers in the dark...." -Skillet_

Haru always threw Halloween parties. Every year. And every year the gang and I always attended. This year was no different----we came decked out in our wonderfully-accesorized Halloween costumes. Our costumes were pretty weird, considering it didn't really fit any of our personalities. But I guess that's the good thing about Halloween---you can be anybody you want for a day.

Aang's costume was the funniest, I think, because he was wearing this orange-and-yellow toga-ish robe thing and came barefoot. The funniest part was that he'd painted a blue arrow in the center of his head and on his arms and legs. When Sokka came to pick him up, we didn't know who he was dressed as. But then Aang had told us that he was the Avatar from one of the legends that his grandfather, Gyatso, had told him. Something about element benders and all that.

Seeing Aang in a robe like that was the highlight of my day so far.

Anyways, Haru threw_ great _parties. He always had the best music blaring through the speakers. Of course, right now, a techno song was playing---knowing my brother, he was probably hating every minute of it. But I'm sure he's over it, since he had Tinkerbell (his girlfriend, Suki) sitting in his lap on the couch.

Me, on the other hand, I loved techno music. So that's why my angel-costumed self was in the middle of the floor with the rest of the disguised teens dancing and shaking to the crazy beats of the music. It was fun, and quite exhausting---maybe that's why I was drenched in my own sweat after a couple of fast-paced songs. But, I really couldn't care. It was Halloween night, and I was at a party having fun with my friends. Nothing could really top that.

I saw something that brung down my mood right when I thought that. My ex-boyfriend, with the head cheerleader grinding on him on the other side of the room. Wearing that same lop-sided grin that made me fall for him. I stopped dancing, and sort of froze for a moment. I didn't want to see them. Not Ty Lee, my once best friend. And _definitely_ not Jet. The first guy I'd ever fell in love with.

As much as it hurt to see them dancing erotic like that, my eyes were glued to the two. It was like I somehow liked the knotting feeling in my stomach. Like the feeling of feeling like crap was thrilling.

"Don't worry about them," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and there stood someone dressed as a ninja---except for the mask crumpled in his hand, along with the numbchucks. That someone was Zuko. The bad boy at Harmony Academy. The same person that mostly everyone avoided---because he was quite frankly intimidating and sort of tempermental. But, he's the guy I've crushed on ever since my eyes caught hold of him a couple of years back. The one guy that I could never bring myself to make a move on, because I knew I was out of his league. If he ever had one. I'd never seen Zuko hanging out with a girl---besides his old girlfriend, Mai.

"It's really hard not to," I replied over the music.

That was true. It was only a month ago that I found out my steady boyfriend was cheating on me with the girl I thought was my best friend. I thought we were cool; I'd known her for four years, ever since junior high. It should've been obvious when we started hanging out less and less. I should've known that she wasn't always doing something extra-curricular, and that my boyfriend wasn't that dumb to need as much tutorial as he claimed.

"I understand. But it is Halloween---you should be having fun, don't you think? You should dance with me, take your mind off of them for a while," Zuko suggested. I stared up at him, straight into his honey-brown eyes. I could not believe he was asking me to dance with him. Even him being this close to me had me ecstatic.

"Okay sure," I said with a pleasant smile on my face. Zuko smirked, and then he closed the distance between us and before I knew it, we were jumping and dancing crazilly to the fast-paced music. Blood rushing, and breath labored. I loved every second of it.

I never felt as exhilerated as I had in that moment. I forgot about what happened in the past, about all the people who once meant something to me. I was swallowed into the present, and I was enjoying it.

"Come with me," he said into my ear, like a whisper, but just loud enough for me to hear over the current song swirling through the room. Zuko started weaving and twisting through the crowd of hyper teenagers, gradually nearing the staircase, where Haru stopped dancing with Jin and flashed us a look before he asked, "Hey, where are you two going?"

Zuko said something in Haru's ear, making Haru grin and nod in agreement with a simple "okay" as he dismissed us. After climbing the flight of stairs, the two of us entered a hallway, with pairs of couples leaning around doors.

Zuko, who seemed like he was completely sure where he was going, starting heading off to the last door in the hallway. He turned the knob, and we walked into what appeared as a music room. There was a piano in the middle of the room, and a guitar in the far right corner. There were posters of musicians plastered on the walls and music sheets fluttering by an open window. For an upstairs room, it was pretty vast. Beautiful, too.

He sat on the piano bench and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did, and just as Zuko positioned his hands to play music, the lights flickered off. Even though I was in high-school, I was still afraid of the dark. So it wasn't surprising when I heard myself whimper before my eyes could adjust themselves to the pitch-black darkness that swallowed up the room----aside from the open window that let in only the light from a streetlight, damply illuminating a pool of wooden paneling on the floor.

"Um....Zuko, that couldn't have been you...you know, with the lights?" I stuttered, looking around violently, even though when the lights were on only a couple of seconds ago, Zuko was sitting right next to me.

"No, it wasn't me. There might be a shortage in the light-----" his sentence was abrubtly cut short. I called out his name. No one answered. I hesitantly arose from the piano bench and walked away from it.

"Zuko?" I called again, but then I was sad to hear no reply. There was no way he could have disappeared. No way for him to leave without me hearing some type of noise of his foot steps, or the rustling of his clothes.

Sounds. Guitar music was blaring from somewhere in the room. I was dazed----wondering just how that could be happening. Was it Zuko? I was too scared to walk over to the outline of the guitar to figure out.

Then the guitar music harmonized with the sounds from the piano. It was creepy. How could there be two sources of music playing, when there were only two people in the room a minute ago? And one of them was not apparent at the moment, and the other was terrified to death?

"Zuko...Zuko if that's you, then stop it!" I screamed out. The music had to be loud to be heard over the blaring music downstairs. What made it worse was that this music was the intensely terrifying music heard in movies when something terrible is about to happen. And the music was starting to get louder, and even more intense than as it started out.

"Come on. This isn't funny!" I screamed out. The music stopped bluntly, right as it was reaching its peak.

"Scared yet?" someone whispered in my ear. My breath caught in my throat and for one second, I couldn't breathe. When I hadn't answered, the voice took it upon itself to repeat the question once again.

"Are you _scared_ yet, Katara?" elaborating the word, "scared", I felt someone's hands touch my throat and move my hair over to the side. The air became limited, and I felt like I had to gasp just to get enough oxygen into my lungs.

"Yes," I answered as I heaved a sigh.

There was a chuckle. And I felt Zuko's hot breath at my neck when he'd replied, "Good."

I felt a pinch at my neck when Zuko stabbed his teeth through my skin, and sucked at the skin there. It was terrifying, yet somehow thrilling all at the same time. Weird that I'm not scared that he was _biting _me in the dark.

The lights flickered back on suddenly, with Zuko's hands free from the objects he carried downstairs, and placed conviently on the sides of my waist. Droplets of blood came pulsating out of the small holes Zuko had punctured in my neck. I felt him lick the blood off of my skin.

"Happy Halloween, Katara," he said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the door. His back was facing me. He turned his head so that I could see his smiling face, and then he said it again, "Happy Halloween," with actual,_ real _fangs in the place for teeth.

_**

* * *

**_

_***-So yeah...that's it. I know it wasn't scary, but I liked it. So yessers, reviews are greatly appreciated!!! I'll give you imaginary Halloween candy if you do!! And we all know imaginary Halloween candy is the best Halloween candy of them all!!! LOL. =D**_

* * *


End file.
